


Maybe (you love me too)

by InfinitelyLove



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitelyLove/pseuds/InfinitelyLove
Summary: Hanbin tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sebegini dalam, hanya pada Jiwon, dan akan hanya Jiwon.





	Maybe (you love me too)

Hanbin tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sebegini dalam, hanya pada Jiwon, dan akan hanya Jiwon.

 

.

 

 

.

 

.

 

iKON sedang berada di puncak karir mereka, menebas eksistensi grup lain pada seluruh _chart_ di Korea Selatan selama tahun 2018. Kim Hanbin, pemuda yang bekerja paling keras di balik itu semua mengucapkan bahwa _'aku tidak akan bisa membuat lagu sebaik Love Scenario lagi, tidak akan bisa.'_ seolah itu adalah mantra dan kalimat agunan bahwa dirinya akan bekerja lebih keras; setidaknya untuk menyandingi karya terbaiknya itu.

Tidak hanya satu atau dua orang mempertanyakan bagaimana sepanjang tahun itu Hanbin menuliskan lirik hingga mengomposisi banyak musik sebegitu pas seolah dirinya pernah tersakiti oleh cinta. Tidak hanya orang awam, penggemarnya, mau pun keluarganyaㅡmember yang pada dasarnya hampir menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dengannya menanyakan hal yang sama; _'siapa yang pernah membuatmu merasa sesakit ini? bukankah kau tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan siapa pun sebelumnya?'_ Maka Hanbin hanya tersenyum inosen menjawab segalanya hanya terinspirasi dari puluhan drama yang sering ditonton ulangㅡkendati hatinya tertawa perih dan pikirannya terambang di tepi kefrustrasian karena seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Hanbin memang tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun, dan hal itu lah yang membuatnya sakit. Tersenyum dengan segala pikirannya yang berkontradiksi dengan kata bahagia membuatnya sakit. Terkadang ia memikirkan; _apa hanya dirinya yang merasa sebegini terpuruk? Saat merasakan kali pertama jatuh cinta dan harus memendamnya entah berapa tahun lamanya?_ Hanbin tertawa pahit sembari menuliskan lirik pada _note book_ berwarna hitam yang diberi Yunhyeong akhir tahun lalu. Studionya sudah gelap, hanya lampu remang yang menerangi kertas kusam dan tinta biru dari pena-nya.

**"Hanbin-ah?"** Jiwon dan suara seraknya yang pelan memenuhi studio, tersenyum kecil melihat _dongsaeng_ -nya yang hampir tertidur dengan pena yang masih berada di permukaan kertas. Ia mendekat, melihat bagaimana Hanbin masih dengan kaca mata bulatnya tertunduk layu; sepertiga wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut hitam yang memanjang, kedua pipinya memerah karena suhu studio yang masih rendah walau penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan maksimal, bibir gemuknya terlipat hingga Jiwon tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia menarik pena dengan pelan dari genggaman Hanbin, menutup _note book_ milik _dongsaeng_ -nya karena ia paham yang lebih muda tidak pernah suka untuk memperlihatkan coretan liriknya jika memang belum waktunya.

Jiwon menepuk pundak Hanbin pelan, bermaksud membangunkannya hingga Hanbin dapat beristirahat dengan benar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi dan Jiwon paham bahwa manajernya akan menceramahi mereka jika keduanya baru pulang ke dorm dini hari. Ia berpikir setidaknya Hanbin dapat terbaring nyaman di sofa, dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

**"Hanbin, kepalamu bisa sakit jika begini."** Jiwon berbisik khawatir, ia mungkin terlihat seperti pemuda yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, namun jika menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnyaㅡ _Jiwon sangat paham dan peduli_. Ia membuka tudung jaket Hanbin, mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan karena ia mafhum selama ini Hanbin akan membuka mata karena merasakan nyaman tiba-tiba akibat usapan pada rambutnya. Maka tidak sampai sepuluh detik, yang lebih muda membuka matanya, tidak menghiraukan cengiran Jiwon yang faktanya membuat kinerja jantung semakin amburadul, dan kini ia justru membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

**"Hanbin? Bangun, ayo. _Please?_ Kita ke _dorm_ saja ya?"** Jiwon menyadari bahwa Hanbin sedang pada titik lelahnya, ia melihat yang lebih muda belum mendapatkan tidur yang baik semenjak pekan laluㅡkantung matanya hitam, bibirnya sedikit pucat dari yang biasanya. Ia melirik tempat sampah di studio Hanbin, terlalu banyak bungkus minuman kafein yang mana membuat Jiwon berpikir keras sudah berapa lama anak di hadapannya tidak mendarat di atas kasurnya sendiri. Ia dan Hanbin berada di lantai berbeda, Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo pulang ke rumah orang tua masing-masing sejak pekan lalu sehingga dipastikan mereka tidak dapat ditanyai mengenai keadaan Hanbin.

Jiwon mengaku salah, tidak berinisiatif untuk melihat keadaan _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri. Namun, Jiwon juga merasa ini bukanlah hal yang baru atau pertama kali ia lihat. Hanbin yang _overworked_ , tidak tidur berapa hari, dan terlihat suram. Itu adalah pemandangan biasa, namun kali ini ada bagian darinya yang berteriak bahwa Hanbin tidak pantas menjalani hidup yang seperti ini, _dongsaeng_ -nya harusnya menikmati liburannya juga walau hanya sebentar.

Jiwon memutar bangku yang Hanbin gunakan, memosisikan tubuh Hanbin untuk bersandar penuh pada punggungnya, dan menggendong dengan begitu mudah karena Hanbin kehilangan entah berapa kilogram berat badannya. Ia membawa Hanbin ke dalam toilet tepat di sisi studio Hanbin, berinisiatif untuk mengusap wajah Hanbin dengan air agar _dongsaeng_ -nya merasa lebih segar sebelum keduanya kembali ke _dorm_.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Saat Jiwon mendudukkan Hanbin pada keramik wastafel yang cukup tinggi, yang lebih muda menolak untuk melepas pelukannya pada punggung Jiwon; menyerukkan wajah pada tengkuk yang lebih tua sehingga Jiwon dapat merasakan hangat embusan napas Hanbin di atas pori-porinya. **"Hanbin?"** Sebuah gumaman kecil menjawab panggilannya, Jiwon tersenyum kecilㅡpaham betul bahwa Hanbin yang lelah adalah Hanbin yang terlampau manja; entah pada dirinya, Yunhyeong, mau pun Jinhwan.

**" _Hyung_."** Hanbin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak membiarkan Jiwon yang hendak menjauhkan diri dari rengkuhannya. Otaknya menimbang banyak hal; _apa yang terjadi jika ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jiwon sekarang? apakah hyungnya akan menjauhinya? apakah Jiwon akan menatapnya rendah seperti sampah? apa Jiwon akan mengejek dan menginjaknya di hadapan membernya yang lain nanti? apa Jiwon akan menghajarnya?_

Hanbin tak sadar kala air mata menetes dari sudut netra cemerlangnya, membicarakan perasaan adalah hal tersulit baginya. Ia tidak pernah sebegini memuja sosok lain selain ibu dan adiknya, tak pernah sebegini jatuh dan butuh akan eksistensi orang lain untuk melengkapi hari-harinya. Hanbin tak pernah membaca teori mengenai cinta, pun Hanbin tak sekali pun bertanya mengenai artinya pada orang lain. Ia mempelajarinya sendiri; manisnya, hangatnya, _pahit, hingga menyedihkannya_ ㅡia menulis dan membuat deskripsi cinta dalam pandangannya ke banyak lagu. Dan Jiwon adalah kausa dari segala lagu patah hati mau pun jatuh cintanya.

Jiwon refleks memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan Hanbin yang menunduk dalam dengan punggung yang tremor, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan membuka kaca mata _dongsaeng_ -nya pelanㅡmenaruhnya cukup jauh di sudut meja wastafel. Jemari Hanbin meremas kuat celana _training_ merah yang melekat begitu pas pada kakinya yang kini bergantung di udara akibat tempatnya duduk cukup tinggi, _hoodie_ -nya yang kebesaran menenggelamkan hampir seluruh wajahnya.

Jiwon merasakan bagaimana napasnya tercekat saat Hanbin mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, menatapnya dengan kedua netra memerah akibat air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Hanbin bukan orang cengeng, bukan pemuda yang sensitif hingga Jiwon mempertanyakan hal apa yang membuat dongsaeng-nya terlihat sebegini rapuh. **"Hei, _you okay?_ "** Mungkin Hanbin akan berpikir bahwa ia bodoh mempertanyakan hal ini, namun Jiwon kehilangan deretan kalimat yang biasa menjadi agunan untuk Hanbin agar pemuda itu bisa lebih semangat dan bangkit dari keterpurukkannya.

Jiwon hampir kehilangan akal kala Hanbin menggeleng dengan cepat, wajah yang lebih muda memerah dan basah karena air mata, terceguk mengenaskan kala Jiwon menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut. Hanbin menginginkan ini, ia butuh Jiwon untuk selalu di sisinya. Jiwon mengusap air matanya yang semakin turun dengan deras, menyelipkan surai hitam Hanbin yang memanjang ke balik telinganya perlahan. **"Ingin berbagi cerita denganku?"** Jiwon tersenyum kecil kala Hanbin mengangkat tangan, meremat pundaknya dengan kuat sebelum yang lebih muda mengembuskan napas dengan berat.

**" _Hyung_."** Hanbin bergumam kecil, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jiwon yang entah mengapa hanya terdiam menatap wajah sayu milik Hanbin di hadapannya. Hanbin sangat cantik, tatapannya begitu lemah dan bercelah; hingga Jiwon berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila karena sebuah pertanyaan mengenai _bagaimana rasanya mengecup bibir milik Hanbin_ kini hadir di sudut hatinya. Jiwon berdengung kecil untuk menjawab panggilan Hanbin, matanya bergulir pelan untuk melihat bagaimana kedua mata indah milik Hanbin terbuka dan tertutup perlahanㅡmenghitung ceguk _dongsaeng_ -nya yang entah mengapa membuatnya juga mulai menghitung mundur persediaan slot rasionalitasnya.

**"Hanbin-ah, kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku."** Jiwon hampir mengumpat kala Hanbin justru meremat pundaknya lebih erat dengan jemarinya yang tremor, hampir kehilangan seluruh kendalinya saat Hanbin mengembuskan napas terputus-putus. **"....ingin kau, _aku ingin kau, hyung_."** Hanbin mengatakannya dengan suaranya yang tercekat; merasakan degupan jantungnya begitu gila hingga mengganggu kinerja respirasinya.

Jiwon memundurkan wajah untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hanbin yang kini memandangnya penuh mohon, memastikan bahwa yang lebih muda mengatakannya dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar. Jiwon tersenyum kecil, menurunkan wajahnya untuk masuk di antara pundak dan leher Hanbin yang hangat dan harum pewangi yang maskulin. Hanbin mengerang tertahan saat Jiwon membuka bilah bibirnya, menyeret kecupan basah hingga tepat di bawah telinganya; ia mengembuskan napasnya dengan berat, meraup oksigen dengan rakus saat tangan Jiwon merambat turun dan membuka kedua kakinya pelan hingga kini tungkai kakinya dapat memeluk pinggang Jiwon dengan nyaman.

Hanbin menemukan kedua tangannya kini meremat pelan pangkal rambut _lilac_ milik Jiwon, terengah-engah kala Jiwon mengusap punggung dan perutnya di balik tebal fabrik _hoodie_ yang membungkus tubuhnyaㅡmerinding saat memikirkan bagaimana dosa terlihatnya saat jemari Jiwon menekan lembut pinggulnya yang terukir _tattoo_ miliknya. **" _Please, tell me this is what you want from me,_ Hanbin-ah."** Jiwon berbisik dan menghirup wangi tubuh Hanbin kuat-kuat, hingga yang lebih muda hampir melayang; akalnya macet dan kini ia hanya mampu merapal nama Jiwon di dalam otaknya.

Hanbin mengangguk pasrah, mengumpat pelan di bawah helaan napasnya kala membuka kedua mata dan menyadari bahwa toilet ini penuh dengan kacaㅡhingga ia mampu melihat bagaimana hancur dirinya di dalam genggaman Jiwon. Hanbin mulai mepertanyakan hal _non-sense_ di otaknya; _apa Jiwon akan meninggalkannya setelah ini? apa Jiwon tidak menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya?_ Persetan dengan hal yang akan terjadi esok hari, Hanbin hanya butuh Jiwon sekarang.

Hanbin merintih kala Jiwon mengigit pelan tepat pada kulit di sudut rahangnya, membuatnya lemas hingga kedua kakinya gemetar tak karuan, dan jemari kakinya meringkal. Usapan tangan Jiwon yang hangat membuatnya sedikit tenang, memercayai seutuh fisik dan hatinya untuk digenggam kuat oleh Jiwon. Yang lebih tua menjauhkan wajah, menatap dalam Hanbin yang terengah dengan rambut hitam memanjang yang menutupi sebagian mata sayunya. **"Cantik sekali, kau sangat cantik."** Hanbin sangat sempurna; matanya yang sayu, hidung mancungnya, kulitnya yang lembut, hingga bibirnya yang membuat Jiwon berkali-kali mempertanyakan apakah ia pantas untuk mengecupnya, mengulumnya, _mengonsumsinya sepanjang waktu_.

**"Kau harus melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu, Hanbin-ah."** Jiwon mengembuskan napasnya pelan, menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusap salah satu sisi wajah Hanbin yang kini terjatuh dalam sentuhannya. Jiwon menatap lekat bagaimana netra cantik milik Hanbin mengerjap pelan, membalas tatapannya dengan seluruh kabut nafsu yang terlihat jelas di dalamnya. **"Ingin _hyung_ membuatmu lebih baik?"** Jiwon terkekeh kecil kala Hanbin kembali mengangguk patuh, menggenggam kecil rambutnya dengan jemari kurusnya.

Hanbin hampir kehilangan separuh kesadarannya kala Jiwon mendekap tubuhnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan cara yang begitu lembut dan menggairahkan. Ini ciuman pertamanya, sentuhan intim pada bibirnya yang pertama ia dapatkan dari orang lainㅡ _orang yang ia cintai_. Hanbin memejamkan mata, merengek kala Jiwon meremat kuat pinggulnya. Ia tak mampu berpikir apa pun selain mempertahankan diri untuk tetap bernapas walau Jiwon kini memorak-porandakan isi mulutnya yang sudah terasa meleleh dan mati rasa. Ciuman Jiwon manis, sangat manis dan adiktif hingga Hanbin berpikir bahwa ia mampu hidup hanya dengan ciuman Jiwon pada bibirnya.

Hanbin mendesah lega kala Jiwon melepaskan ciuman mereka, membuka mata perlahan untuk melihat bagaimana indahnya senyuman yang Jiwon beri padanya. Detik selanjutnya, Hanbin memekik tertahanㅡJiwon kembali menelusupkan wajah pada perpotongan lehernya, menyesap kuat kulitnya hingga Hanbin yakin beberapa hari kedepan ia harus menggunakan syal untuk menutupi bekasnya; namun Hanbin tak peduli, pun ini adalah Jiwon yang memberi tanda padanya. Hanbin tidak akan menyesal, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

**" _H-hyung_ , tungguㅡastaga,"** Hanbin sedikit kehilangan suaranya; terganti dengan rintihan putus asa saat Jiwon meremasnya kuat dari luar celana _training_ nya, membawa kedua bola matanya hampir tergulir kebelakang dengan begitu mudah. Hanbin hampir menangis karena tubuhnya yang _oversensitive_ dengan sentuhan yang intim, hampir gila kala Jiwon menggeritkan gigi di atas kulit porselennya. Ia menahan segala erangannya, tidak ingin membuat Jiwon yang mungkin saja akan menatapnya aneh dan mengejeknya.

**"Hanbin, Bin-ah, suaramu. Jangan tahan suaramu."** Jiwon mendesis pelan, hampir menggeram saat akhirnya Hanbin melepaskan suaranyaㅡsangat vokal dan Jiwon baru saja akan melupakan ketersediaan slot rasionalitasnya jika saja Hanbin tidak meremat kuat-kuat pada pundak dan tengkuknya. **" _H-hyung, please_ ㅡ"** Hanbin berbisik gemetar, terlalu putus asa dan butuh Jiwon melakukan apa pun pada raganya sekarang juga.

Jiwon bergumam pelan, mengecup bekas geritan giginya yang membuat kulit leher Hanbin biru dan lecet dengan pelan. Ia mengusap pinggang Hanbin dengan ibu jarinya, berusaha menenangkan. **"Kugendong dan kita kembali ke _dorm, okay?_ Tuntaskan semuanya di tempat yang pantas?"** Jiwon berbisik pelan, mengecup rahang Hanbin berkali-kali hingga yang lebih muda mengangguk dan melenguh pelan kala tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudah oleh Jiwon.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam mobil sang manajer, Jiwon memeluk Hanbinㅡmenipu sang manajer saat ia terlihat menggendong yang lebih muda dengan dalih bahwa _dongsaeng_ -nya sedikit demam dan butuh istirahat dengan baik. Dalam perjalanan, Jiwon mengecupi dahi Hanbin yang sama sekali tidak terlelap, mengucapkan _'aku menyayangimu'_ dengan sangat pelan entah berapa puluh kali hingga Hanbin merasakan lega di dalam hatinya.

**" _Hyung,_ kaca mataku."** Hanbin bergumam, berbisik lirih di atas dada bidang Jiwon yang kini terkekeh kecil mengingat di mana ia meletakkan kaca mata _dongsaeng_ -nya.

**"Besok kita akan mengambilnya."**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Mungkin esok akan lebih baik, mungkin Hanbin mampu mengutarakan segalanya pada Jiwon, mungkin Jiwon akan membalas perasaannya dengan yang hal yang sama._

_Mungkin._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Maaf jika ada typo dan lain sebagainya, I do really appreciate your feedback!  
> Thankyou.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> InfinitelyLove


End file.
